The Girl of the Luminescent Cavern
by Bloody Violet Heart
Summary: There's this girl that lives in the innermost section of a cave close to my house. She's white like the moon, eyes blue like sapphire, pearly teeth like fangs and iron chains. Liley AU/Vampire included. Read it, it's actually good! Review!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing except this specific plot.**

**Warning: I don't really know what to put here, maybe…femslash? And some language.**

**Author's Notes: This was going to be a "Dragon Ball Z" fanfiction with Bulma and Android 18 as the pairing, but somehow it got changed into a Liley. However, enjoy! **

**P.S. I just realized something… rainy days are wonderful for writing, you should try it. **

_The Girl of the Luminescent Cavern_

(Miley's P.O.V)

The rain is coming down hard on my shoulders and my feet are thumping hard and fast on the pavement. The droplets are clinging tightly to my skin and my hair – that latches to my face as if it would fall off if it did not do so – would look like a mess if only you could see it. But the night is dark and hollow thanks to the absence of the moon, or perhaps it's something else? The stars are not bright enough to illuminate the path before me and now I'm regretting the thought that made me take this supposedly short-cut.

The trees that surround me are not working to my advantage, it's a good thing I'm not claustrophobic or a crisis would be close by, that's how suffocating it feels. The earth is now mud and I still can't see the line that will reveal the beach for me.

I live right by the beach in a pretty Malibu house of two stories. There the sun is always shiny and the sea always blue, like they say you know. However, by the right of the house, reaching the rocks that give end to our personal space of the beach, some uncommon trees have taken residence making that an eerie spot; I say uncommon because you wouldn't expect normal trees from a humid forest to be born there, right where the tide ends.

The space the little forest holds it's of about twice my house, big enough to get lost but not to get lost forever. Malibu is not a place of superstition or anything of the like. Still, most people don't dare to go too deep into its territory; we owe that to old people who find amusement in scaring little kids with horror stories, and also the belief that there's nothing interesting in here anyways; to my conviction. But I have lived here half my life, and although I have not travel to profundity – just because I have never had a reason to like the rest of the population – I have indeed been deep enough to find a shortcut to my house; that's exactly where I am right now.

Nevertheless, I have never before been here at such a time, the obscurity of the night has already made its bed into our atmosphere and this spot that's usually dark during the day has achieved a new level of gloominess.

I keep walking, not like I have any other choice since I need to get home soon or my dad will have a fit. I strain my eyes to find focus and avoid hitting a tree with my forehead while I make an effort to keep my body off the ground as well. I come to a stop by a tall tree to catch my breath. Looking around I realize something: I'm lost.

This would be a good time to laugh at how funny this situation would be if I was not the one in it, but something else catches my attention, there's a rock to my left. A tall wall made of rock to be precise and I'm guessing I made it all the way down to the end of the beach. At least I'm a positive person, so I'm thinking I can follow it and exit these woods by reaching the sea.

Keeping a hand on the wall for support and to avoid losing it, I start walking down its length. I am not aware of the time that has gone by since I began to walk, but a while into it I saw a light. It came from deep within a cave that I didn't know existed, colored yellow and orange but dim. I near it, carefully and hesitant, in case there's someone unwanted in there.

I had yet to reach its edge when I heard a feminine voice speak:

"Damn old man, I have been here for a week already! I'm hungry and that bastard hasn't been one to pass by and leave me something, not even once! Just wait until I get out of here, I'm going to kick his ass so hard he won't be able to sit for a year. Yeah, hehe, I won't kill him, nope! That will only end his suffering. Oh he's doomed, doom I tell you!"

The voice although thin holds a hint of amusement, probably for what she is imagining. I finally reach the cave and peeked over it, just with one eye that took no second to widen at what it witnessed.

The cave was neither too big nor deep, a rocky semi-circle and nothing more, nothing particular about it. Except for the simple and important fact that in the middle of it, right at the end by a small lantern, is a girl, chained by arms and legs to the wall behind her. She is sited on her knees with her head bowed making her straw-colored hair fall down the sides of her head. From her no-sleeves shirt I can see the whiteness of her flesh reflecting the floor of the absent moon, and taking a guess I would say she is about my age. If only I could see her face.

I step into the caves' opening, ignoring the continuous mumbling of the girl.

"I probably shouldn't talk to myself it could turn me crazy, unless I already am crazy, which I doubt it but one can never know. Do crazies even acknowledge that they are crazy at some point of their lives? I wonder…"

Her mumbling halted and with it my heart as she slowly looked up and pierced her sapphire blue eyes through mine. I can not move, that arrow is still passing through my heart with her unmoving stare. She does not move either, not even speaks. Her expression is serious and daring, I feel my breath quicken and I have to make an effort to keep it under control.

My mouth feels dry, my skin chilly to the point where I feel the tiny hairs in my arms and back of my neck stand up, my fingers feel as if I hadn't moved them in weeks that is almost painful and my heart is throbbing so loudly in my ribcage I fear she can ear it. Yet I have a feeling that she does, some foreign sensation tells me she can feel the blood in my veins just as she can hear the thumping of my heart and sense the stiffness of my muscles. It's terrifying just like her beauty, her immense beauty that can only be described as godlike or inhuman, and I have the distinctive certainty that the last one applies more accurately.

The first movement after such an extended period of time is made by her. She simply tilts her head to the left and I recover freedom of my limbs as she looks down to my feet then returns to my face with a questioning glance. However, she keeps silent.

I take a slow step forward, then another and another until I'm about four or five feet in front of her. I open my mouth to speak, but close it soon after. What can I say in a situation like this? Why are you chained? How did you end up being bound? Who chained you up? No, none of them seem like appropriate questions at the moment. So instead of talking I take action by moving behind her and inspecting the thick chains.

I touch them and instantly recoil; they are burning cold to my flesh and I can't imagine how she managed to bare them for a whole week. Inspecting them brings me to the thought that is seems futile to pull them, and looking around shows there's nothing to help me break through them.

"Leave them." I'm startled out of my thoughts by the girl before me who's still staring at the floor.

"What? No, I can't leave you here." I say, throwing the backpack I had forgotten I was carrying on the floor beside me. I kneel down and start rummaging through it in search of something that can help me free her, but I doubt I can find anything remotely helpful, I don't usually come prepare for this type of circumstances.

"If I can't break them then you can't either, so do yourself a favor and leave." She says her voice firm and threatening.

"What are you talking about? You are chained to this shit of course you can't break them!" I shout my voice obtaining courage from someplace unknown. But I guess people who say stupid things annoy me, and this weird situation is not helping my nerves either.

I give one last tug just out frustration to the chain and sit down with an angry thud on the hard floor; I have nothing useful in the bag. I bet I have a really deep frown on my face though; at least it's just a frown in other occasions tears slide down. Impotence it's just such a horrid feeling.

"Relax, just leave and forget you saw me, your life will be a lot easier that way." She mumbles, barely opening her mouth.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! I'm trying to save you and you are been pathetic with your 'there's-no-hope talk." I said, losing the last of my patience.

"Pathetic?" She mumbled and I gulped, I could see the tightness of her jaw and the coldness in her eyes as she glares at me, but I will not yield.

I open my mouth to clarify my thoughts to her but I feel something on the side of my thigh, looking down I see a small rat, a bit smaller than my fist, smelling me. I scream and push myself away from the disgusting thing. And as I do so, I see the blond girl trying to reach for it, what for I don't know but I give her no time to enlighten me as I take a notebook I left on the floor and swat the thing away from us. It goes flying to the entrance of the cave before scurrying away into the damp forest.

"No! Damn it!" She says and hits the ground hard enough to leave a dent.

"What do you want that rat for?" I scream.

"That was my food!" She screams at me, opening her mouth for the first time.

The word fear does not do justice to the paralyzing feeling that courses through me as she turns around and stands up pulling me with her before shoving me hard against the wall behind me. My eyes take turns between staring at her eyes, deep azure blue with threads of red and diamond shaped pupils, and her now exposed fangs, pearly white, long and sharp.

"I hope you plan on replacing it." She says and it seems to me like a growl.

My breathing is uneven as realization dawns on me. I want to scream, hit her and push her away, but I can't move. She has a strong hold on my waist and my hands are on her shoulders but they are barely there, it seems my brain has arrived at the obvious conclusion that all efforts are in vain.

Like predator and pray she closes in, her nose settles in my neck and I close my eyes tightly waiting for the sting. It seems she's a torturer tough, for instead of wounding me fast and easy until she's satisfied she nuzzles my neck. Her nose travels down towards my shoulder then up towards my ear, her lips trailing close behind; what a deceitful caress. She finally opens her mouth and I feel the tears filling my eyes, but she seals it giving me a moistened kiss instead. I feel her shudder under my palms as she opens her mouth again and takes her tongue out to taste my skin, but then just as suddenly as how everything began she steps back, and commands me to leave.

Raising a hand to my neck I run out of the cave and into the dripping forestry.

* * *

I could not sleep that night; the image of her kept plaguing my mind throughout the hours. It was terrifying; the whole event had been almost traumatic. Yet I found myself wondering why she didn't eat me. I was right there, and she hadn't eaten in a week, her only meal had been lost thanks to me… but I was right there.

Those thoughts are the ones that have me here once again. I sneak out of my house in the obscure night just for this, to see her again and get some answers to my questions. But perhaps that was not the truth, perhaps I was just curious and the majority of the frightening appearance she could summon and the threat she could impose on me had been obliterated the second she let me go. So I stood here before the hollow.

I entered the cave to see her sited against the wall with a leg above the other. She stood up as soon as she saw me, a deep frown on her face.

"What do you want now? I let you go last night, but I can't assure you that it will happen again."

I said nothing and keep walking towards her coming to a stop at the same distance of the night before. I kneel down dropping the backpack I was carrying to my left and open it to retrieve what I brought. I take a bottle of water out.

"What's that? Holy Water? That's a myth you know, it doesn't work against us, neither does the cross or onions or stakes." She says with a laugh and I snicker, not looking up. I guess it's logical for her to think that I came back to kill her, most people would have done just that, but that isn't the case with me.

I locate the bottle in front of me, and take a bowl out of my bag next leaving it next to the bottle. I sat back and looked up at her.

"Um, I'm sorry for yesterday, for losing the rat I mean. So, I brought you this, it has rice and beans. I don't know if you like that but it also has chicken, which tastes better than rats" I say kind of sheepishly, gazing up at her.

She looks confused, and for a second I think she is going to throw me with the food then push me out or maybe eat me instead, but I see the hardness in her eyes dissipate and she sighs before sitting down before me Indian style.

"How would you know, you haven't tasted rats." She says with a smirk, lifting the lid of the bowl and taking the utensil from within it to begin eating. I smile.

* * *

I go to see her every night. When my dad and Jackson go to sleep and everything is quite I sneak out of my house by the window and run as quietly as I can to her. I learn many things on these outings, most if not all of them about vampires.

Like she had told me that day when I went to give her food for the first time – something I have kept doing during these past few days – real vampires don't die or even get hurt by Holy Water, the Cross, onions, stakes, the sun or anything similar; those are just myths. They are just like normal humans for exception of their perfect eyesight during day and night, incredible strength, irresistible sex appeal, un-compared beauty, a lifespan capacity much enhance than ours in addition to other superior aspects. The only rumor that could probably be considered true would be their necessity to drink blood, but unlike most people would think plasma is not the only thing they can eat – It's just a must within intervals – which was also proven to me some days ago. I remember asking her why didn't vampires and humans co-exist then if there was no harm, but she said she hadn't read that much into her history books, which I found funny and it seemed to me like something she would totally do.

Her name is another of the things I learned. She's called Lily, a name that I would never believe belonged to a vampire, yet it completely suits her. She's seventeen years old like me and used to go to Seaview High but at night, when the High School becomes a school uniquely for vampires. And I'm not supposed to know that, so I have to keep it as an ultimate secret she said, but who would have thought?! A vampire school in lil' old Malibu.

But anyways, we have our share of differences as well, like she's a skater and I don't know the first thing about that sport, she promised she would teach me when she got out of this cave though. She's also a tomboy and we all know how girly I am. I told her about my singing classes but she can't sing a tone for her life! She says is a family or genetic thing.

I also learned how she got chained to this cave. It appears that she got injected with something that took her strength away but not enough to take her consciousness one night when she was leaving school. Some guy who she had never seen before kidnapped her and chained her to this place. She doesn't know why, just that he kept reaping "Damn vampires".

Her incarceration began almost two weeks ago, and I still can't find a way to get her out of it, even with al the tools I have been able to bring. I suggested getting my dad to help but she said that was too risky. No one is supposed to know she is a vampire; she can not afford to be discovered. So she made me wait, she asked me to wait for a while longer, hopefully her strength would regenerate entirely soon and she could get out, if she could not then I could get some discreet help.

I have no choice but to wait a little longer, I guess.

* * *

I'm making my way to the cave within this enormous maze of trees once again. I'm so eager to see her and to just plain talk to her that I'm thinking the Law of Relativity is taking effect in this instant because this forest seems so much bigger to me now.

I arrive at the cavern and run inside to instantly stop at the sight before me. There is my blond friend, sprawled on the ground and staring at the ceiling, this image alone would not be uncommon, were it not for the empty stare she has on the roof, how her throat swallows air, and the sickening paleness of her skin; I can see her greenish veins across all her exposed flesh. I'm by her side in four long strides.

"Lily? Lily hey, look at me." I ask her, hearing the desperation in my voice.

"Miles." She says, and I see a feeble attempt at a smile that clenches my heart.

"Lils what's wrong with you?" I rush, pressing my warm hand to her freezing cheek.

"Nothing I'm just resting." She lies, trying to raise a scrawny hand to mine, but the long heavy chains do not allow it.

"Bullshit! You are sick…" I say exchanging the words that would shatter me for this one that could keep me compose a while longer.

"No I'm not." Stubborn as I mule, that's how she is and I want to scream it so loud she wont ever forget it. But she's sitting up with what's left in her and I can see in the small slits of her dull, gray eyes that she doesn't have much left.

She turns and sits before me in her usual Indian style, her hands on her knees whereas her back is hunched over and she's not looking at me but staring at that space between me and her that was so unimportant on previous nights.

And suddenly my mind is made up; I have lost all my fears and no longer feel impotent because I know what she needs and I can give it to her. So I raise an arm and use my hand to push my long brown hair to the right side of my neck leaving my left side completely exposed. Then with my left arm I reach for her, grabbing the collar of her shirt I pull her to me. She instantly closes her mouth and her eyes enlarge, but just barely.

"Bite me, Lily." I whisper.

"What? No." She says trying to pull back but I hold her to me, and gently press her face against my neck.

"Don't worry it'll be alright." I assure her; absolutely secure of something I know nothing about.

"I can hurt you." She whispers against my flesh, her hands are on my thighs and she's still trying to push herself away, but she's barely capable of keeping herself up.

"I'll be fine. If it's about turning me into a vampire just don't think about it while you feed and I won't." I say.

"It's not that, and don't say feeding as if I was going to drinking milk from a carton." Her breathing becomes irregular.

"Please Lily, I need you to live." I beg her, hoping to kill any further argument.

Silence engulfs us while I keep her there pressed against my flesh desiring for her to take what we both know she requires until she finally does. Her need is so big it seems that she wastes no time in softening the spot opting to just dig her teeth into my skin.

She did not do it fast or violently, but soft and steady. The pain from her initial stab ran through every corner of my body muting me into silence. I close my eyes while the agonizing suffering reaches the ends of my extremities and tighten them even more so, throwing my head back as the same sensation that was then distress streams pleasure into the very core of my body now.

Her hands are strong on my thighs while mine are fixed on her shoulders. Ecstasy, bliss, elation are words that may try and illustrate what I feel as she keeps sucking on my neck. With each constant slurp something leaves me though. Is it as crucial as my life source, or maybe just my strength? Perchance my consciousness since everything is beginning to turn black before my eyes and I feel the weight of my body falling backwards. How sad, because if I go this glorious sensation will disappear, and I want it to stay.

But it seems I can't hold on for much longer, I'm falling back and the pressure on my neck vanishes replaced by two strong hands on my back. I'm abruptly brought forward, and now it is I who is resting on Lily's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Miles. Are you alright?" I hear her say, but I'm too tired to speak for the moment, so I just nod my head softly.

That alone was enough for her and I'm glad. She leans against the wall and opens her legs to pull me against her body immersing me in her arms that are not so cold anymore. And I lay there, with my eyes closed and an arm upon her abdomen the other bend across mine, not thinking about what just happened or what would.

* * *

All Saturdays are feeding day, I have declared. I find that sentence rather funny although Lily has expressed that she doesn't see what's so funny about it. Conversely, comedy is insignificant in these occasions. Like when I'm pressed against a wall and Lily, her mouth kissing my neck to make the opening of the act less excruciating.

Having done this many previous times does not really help me when it's time to do it again not even if you use previous spots, but Lily is wonderful and she makes everything worth it. Butterfly kisses run up and down my neck, to my ear, and down again and to the length my shoulders. Now she's nibbling and God how I love that. Tenderly she takes a bit of flesh between her lips and sucks on it before kissing a different point. Her mischievous tongue sneaks out and runs up my ear where she pulls on my earlobe with her teeth.

My arms are around her shoulders and I can't help but press her closer to me as she keeps our ritual. Her hands are on my hips massaging them causing a moan to escape my lips, and then another one much louder and intense when she finally bites deep into me.

All Saturdays are for feeding, whether she wants to call it that or not, and today's Saturday. She used to complain at first, but I objected and reminded her of the biggest scare I had gotten in my life. Playing the guilty card is not something I do often but in this case I was obligated to, I will do whatever it takes to keep her alive.

Nevertheless, that's not the only thing I want. I want to get her out of here. So this is my schedule: the nights are for spending time together, Saturday nights as specifically for revitalization, and the days are for thinking of some way to restore her liberty.

Fin

**A/N: I'm not very good with first person point of view in the present tense, so how did I do? Also, do you think I used description too much? Did it bore you? Did you like it? **

**Review saying whatever the heck you want! **


End file.
